Hilary King
|nationality = American |status = Deceased |pob = Vice City |dod = 1986 |home = Vice City |family = Unnamed mother |affiliations = Tommy Vercetti Cam Jones Phil Cassidy Ken Rosenberg |weapons = MP5 |vehicles = Orange Sabre Turbo Yellow Taxi |businesses = Getaway Driver Street Racer |gender = M |games = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City |voice = Charley Tucker |size = 170px }} Hilary King is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Hilary King is an expert driver, owning a Sabre Turbo. He often works with Phil Cassidy and Cam Jones. The trio is hired by protagonist Tommy Vercetti to rob Vice City's bank. History Background The Vice City Police Department believes that Hilary had been raised in a stable home. Hilary is a compulsive eater. He is also a neurotic and highly dependent driver who worked with arms dealer Phil Cassidy and safecracker Cam Jones. It is also stated that Hilary has a history of abandonment issues. According to Phil, his mother has something to do with it. Events of GTA Vice City Recruited by Vercetti In 1986, after being recruited by Tommy Vercetti to a bank heist alongside Cam, Phil Cassidy points Tommy in the direction of Hilary King, as Tommy was looking for a getaway driver for a bank heist - however, Phil also states that Hilary won't work for Tommy unless he'll beat him in a race. Tommy meets up with Hilary, who drives a Sabre Turbo, in a meeting arranged by Phil. The two start their race around Vice Beach, while being chased by the VCPD for illegal racing. Tommy ends up victorious, and gains Hilary's services. Bank heist & death With his team for the heist is complete, Tommy explains to Hilary and the other robbers the plan to rob El Banco Corrupto Grande, bank of Vice City, as well as telling each one their parts within the heist. The four robbers then drive to the bank, with Cam mocking Hilary during the ride for "taking up too much room". as he tries to help his partners.]] When they arrive near the bank, Hilary is ordered by Tommy to wait for a signal by driving around the block whilst he, Phil and Cam rob the bank. The bank heist turns deadly when the group is attacked by several SWAT teams. Outside the bank, they keep fighting the SWAT members. Hilary shows up to save his fellow robbers, attempting to help them by shooting at the SWAT team. However, they return fire, killing Hilary almost instantly. Character Personality Hilary is emotionally unstable, due to many issues with his mother during his childhood. He is neurotic, suffers from some sort of distress, and lacks self-confidence, although he becomes much more confident when it comes to his driving skills, being described by Phil Cassidy as "the real deal". He also has some history of abandonment issues, which was mainly caused by his mother, despite the VCPD claims he came from a stable family. These traumatic events from his childhood are probably the main reason for his compulsive eating, which in result made him overweight. In addition, Hilary has a poor social life and little trust for strangers until they "prove themselves", as seen when he challenged Tommy for a race, stating that if only Tommy will win, Hilary would help him. He does, however, seem to be more friendly and casual to people he already knows, such as Phil or Cam Jones. Appearance Hilary is an overweight man. He wears a light purple t-shirt, grayish-blue jeans and white shoes. He has ginger hair and wears glasses. During the bank heist, Hilary wore a laurel green jumpsuit with gloves and white sneakers. He also wore a hockey mask to cover his face. Equipment Weapons *'MP5' - a sub-machine gun used by Hilary and his fellow bank robbers during "The Job". Hilary briefly uses it against the SWAT before being killed. Vehicles *'Sabre Turbo' - a muscle car which serves as Hilary's vehicle of choice. Hilary drives the Sabre Turbo during a race with Tommy Vercetti which would decide whether Hilary would help Tommy in a bank heist or not. Hilary's Sabre Turbo is not unique in color, and has the same orange paintjob with white strip as with other cars of its type. *'Taxi' - the getaway car for the bank robbery. Hilary drives it into the shootout occurred between his associates and the SWAT. After Hilary's death, Tommy and the remaining robbers escape the police via the Taxi. VCBI Crime Tree Record Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *The Driver *The Job (Killed) Gallery Artwork-HilaryKing-GTAVC.jpg|Artwork of Hilary King. Screenshot-GTAVC-HilaryKing.jpg|Pre-release screenshot featuring Hilary. HilaryKing-GTAVC-hlry2.png|Textures for Hilary's bank job outfit. Jimmy Borges-Miami Vice.png|Jimmy Borges, a character from Miami Vice, who Hilary holds some resemblance to. Trivia *Hilary's death, being shot by the SWAT team during a bank heist, is a reference to the 1995 film Heat. The film was directed by Michael Mann, who was also the executive producer of Miami Vice. *Hilary's surname is revealed only in his VCPD Crime Tree Record. *Hilary holds some resemblance to Jimmy Borges, a character who appears in episode "The Prodigal Son" in the second season of Miami Vice, which largely inspired GTA: Vice City. Navigation ar:هيلاري كينج de:Hilary King es:Hilary King ru:Хилари Кинг pl:Hilary King King, Hilary King, Hilary Category:Deceased characters